


Day 4: Masturbation

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Day 4, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is a horn dog, i am really bad with tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: He misses Steve so much it’s becoming all he’s able to think about. Like at this particular moment, as Tony stands under the spray of the shower, that he wonders what Steve would be doing if he were here. They’ve fooled around in the shower enough times that Tony knows exactly what Steve would do.





	Day 4: Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> am I an awful person if I admit I wrote this while babysitting my nephew? anyway, I really like this one, so let me know what you think!

Steve not being home is awful for many reasons. It means that he has no one to defend his honor when the team picks playful fights with him. It means he’s forced to sit in silence when everyone has gone to bed, no one to talk to besides Jarvis, DUM-E or Butterfingers. It means he falls asleep and wakes up alone, the California king bed feeling entirely too big. 

It’s the last one that makes his insides flip and his heart twist. He misses Steve so much it’s becoming all he’s able to think about. Like at this particular moment, as Tony stands under the spray of the shower, that he wonders what Steve would be doing if he were here. They’ve fooled around in the shower enough times that Tony knows exactly what Steve would do. He would press his lips against any skin he could reach while his hands, oh his hands, trailed down his abdomen. His mouth would undoubtedly be murmuring praises or something filthy into his ear, hot breath fanning over him in the best way imaginable. Tony subconsciously brought a hand down to press at his half-hard cock. It’s not the same as Steve’s hand, of course, but it would have to do. 

Tony sighs and runs the hand not rubbing his cock over his chest, fingers pinching his nipples. His head is swimming already and he’s mildly ashamed at how quickly this is progressing. It’s been four days since Steve left for his trip, five since his last orgasm. Tony deserves this. He strokes himself to full hardness and closes his eyes, trying to conjure up some pornographic memories of Steve. About a month ago, Steve held him down as he fucked into him, pinning his hands above his head, something that turned Tony on much more than he expected it to. That would work, Tony decides. 

He imagines Steve’s large hands holding his hips down as his deliciously large cock slides in and out of him. He imagines handcuffs around his wrists, keeping his hands to the headboard while Steve holds his legs down as he sucks his cock. Tony’s dick twitches in his hand and he mumbles an expletive under his breath, thumb swiping over the head of his leaking erection. He’s so close. He tightens his grip and speeds up his strokes. 

His eyes shut again and he envisions Steve is in the shower with him, on his knees, mouth around his cock. He thinks his hands would be on Tony’s hips, for leverage, and Tony’s would be tangled in his Steve’s hair. He loves his mouth. His lips always so red and smooth, his tongue so strong and swift, and, well, his mouth is just hot. The thought of coming down Steve’s throat makes Tony spill into his fist with a muffled moan, biting on his hand. Not that he needs to be quiet, he just does it every time he gets himself off. Old habits, he thinks.

Panting as he comes down from his high, he blinks water from his eyes and shakes his head from the remaining haze of his orgasm. He washes the come off his body before giving it another cleaning with the washcloth. Turning off the faucet, he reaches around for a towel off the heated rack, burying his face into its warmth. Drying off and wrapping a soft gray towel around his hips, he stalks into the bedroom just as Steve enters the door. 

“Hey!” Steve drawls, voice raspy with sleep. Tony blushes deep, though he’s not sure why, and smiles widely at the man. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna be home until Tuesday,” Tony comments crossing to his man nonetheless. “Not that I’m complaining.” He amends quickly. Steve chuckles, pulls Tony to him by the hips, despite the fact that he’s still dripping. 

“Finished a couple days early. Had to come home to my fella.” Steve says finally connecting their lips. He tastes like bitter coffee and Tony thinks he now knows how Steve feels kissing him. He sags into the kiss regardless and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve breathes him in and chuffs a little. Tony, confused, pulls away with a puzzled look.

“You just came, didn’t you?” Steve asks, amusedly quirking an eyebrow. Tony flushes, heart plummeting to his stomach. 

“How did you know?” He asks shyly. Steve grabs Tony’s left hand and kisses the bite mark he left when he finished. 

“You either bit down on your hand while you were coming, or I need to have a conversation with Bruce about proper laboratory behavior.” Steve chuckles, kissing it again. “Was gonna surprise you, thought you’d still be in bed when I got home.” Tony rests his head on Steve’s chest, reveling in the steady thumping of his heartbeat. "Haven't touched myself at all while I've been gone. Was waiting for you." And Tony blanches, feeling a twinge of guilt in his chest. Taking a deep breath, Tony drops his towel and slides a hand to Steve's crotch.

“I think I know a way to make it up to you,” And with a wink, Tony sinks to his knees.


End file.
